The Amazing Spider-Man (Gwen&Peter)
by SMELLYBUM
Summary: A follow up of the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man. Gwen & Peter try to live normal lives, but as we all know 'superhero's' can never live a standard human life, without consequences, death and a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Spider-Man.**

****I'm very new to FanFiction, so please be kind, but reviews are very much appreciated. This is merely an introduction. These two chapters act more like a flash forward, rather than the begin to the story. Let me know what you think.

Hope it's a pleasant read.

**Chapter One**

**War**

Peter lies there breathing quietly. The water hits his body softly, the water droplets slowly brushing his cheek as they fall from above.

"Peter!" her desperate screams slice through the silence. A distant whisper crushes her heart. Her pulmary pump sinking as she realised the resemblance this small sound had to Peter's own voice. She ran through the caves. The water beneath her felt like fire rushing up her legs, but she couldn't stop, not until she found him.

_"I love you and when the war is over I'll come back to you. My home. My heart" and that's what the soldier said to his wife as he wrote to her his final letter, as he knew this would be his last words to whom his heart belonged to. He knew this because the war was harsh, the war dug deep. He had hope tonight, but not hope to live, hope to win the war._

"Peter!" his body limp and breathless. Gwen rushes to his side, spraying water across the caves. She held his hand tightly, gripping his life. "Peter…" Peter opens his eyes, staring in amazement.

"It's over?"

"It's over" She nods repeatedly, almost assuring not only Peter but herself.

"Then we won" Peter smiles contently. Gwen holds his face with her hands, leaning her head gently on his. This was the moment where the world would stop, would freeze everything that hurt, everything cruel. "I love you" Gwen looks to his eyes.

"I love you too" a tear slips down Peter's face. Gwen closes her eyes; she wanted the world to stop so badly. She wished it.

"Rest with me?" Gwen sits up abruptly, startled by his request. "Until help comes" He nods to her, reassuringly. Gwen doesn't speak, she couldn't. Her lips were a wall. If they were to open she would crumble. Peter slowly lifts his arm, wincing at the pain, allowing her to nest next to him, her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He was terrified, terrified of losing her. Their hand entwined together, each feeling ice cold. "Gwen? Did anyone die tonight?" Gwen's top teeth slide above her lip, battling the emotions that fought to break free.

"You can't save everybody, Peter" she whispered under her breath. Peter knew she was right, he couldn't. All he did was try to make the correct decision, but at the end of the day he couldn't be everywhere all at once. "You're not alone, you know that don't you?" her voice grasping some strength.

"I know" Peter closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Gwen's hair. "I'm glad you are here" he murmurs as he drifts to sleep. Gwen looks up to his bruised and blood sweat face, even after war, he still remained peaceful. She envied this.

That night the world did not stop, freeze or hide the cruel truth. The world carried on spinning, endlessly… perhaps not endlessly. Only one body was found the next morning. Gwen awoke surrounded by police and paramedics. Voices echoing across her eyes, shadows and light rays spread around her ears. Each noise felt like an alien touch, nothing made sense. All she knew was the space beside her was no longer filled. Gwen knew this feeling too well now, her fathers life was an empty space beside her, now there was a new space. Empty. She allowed her eyes to flutter. She couldn't be any more tired than how she felt at this moment. Darkness fell and silence crept up behind her, she welcomed these feelings with open arms.

**Chapter Two**

**Space**

Peter walked through his door, his body trailing behind him. Aunt May came running down the stairs. "Peter" She gasps, embracing him tightly. His arms fell to his side in defeat, his eyes falling to rest. He knew now his family was safe. Gwen was being carefully taken care of at the nearest hospital and his Aunt May was wrapped securely around Peter. Peter made it his daily routine to visit her three times a day, occasionally four. She was his life now. Every school break he would wisp himself away from the hustling crowds of New York. Spending an hour beside her bed, praying that moment would be when her blue eyes would make an appearance, her voice clearing the air around them both.

Today was no different, except he would be late.

Peter grabbed his blue back pack which was placed beside the foot of his bed. His secret identity tucked away within his books and lies. He reached for his door, his fingertips brushing the harsh cold brass handle, sending his neck hairs to stand to attention. Today was colder than usual, the cool air seeping between his parted lips as he walks briskly down the stairs. The winter breeze danced around the kitchen, causing his Aunt May to shiver as Peter stepped beside her, kissing her check softly. "Be safe!" she called.

"You too" he responded as he left the house on time. The late leafs scattering beneath him as he hits the quiet streets. Peter Parker was anything but naïve, he knew the world wouldn't stand still for anyone but what he found was not to be expected. As he turned a slow paved corner a woman was knelt on the ground clutching a large amount of crisp blue blankets. She sobbed loudly as her nails sunk deep into the blankets. Peter fell to his knees, placing a gently hand on her back.

"Stay away!" she yelped. A scream so violent and filled with terror, the pain was almost visible in her hazel eyes. Peter hesitated contemplating the situation, what had happened?

"I can help you" Peter urged in a delicate tone. He took one step towards her, however throwing his body back as she brought up a gun from under the blankets. "Miss…" His arms slightly rose defensively. He immediately began to scan the area for any possible victims this woman could choose, so far he was clear. "Let's stay calm…"

"You're Peter Parker aren't you… May's nephew" she hisses, as she brought her upper body to a stand, dropping the blankets with a thump.

"What's your name?"

"Spider-man" she muttered under her breath. Peter's heart stopped. The possibility of her knowing his hidden identity was so unlikely, so he thought. He tried to focus himself, steady his pulse and concentrate on her. Faces flashed, if she knew him, he knew her. But nothing came into focus, he drew a blank. She smirks, snorting. "I thought so. Always so injured yet useless"

"I don't know what you mean Miss, but we can talk. As soon as you put the gun down" He nodded trying to persuade her it was the right thing to do, yet she didn't move.

"You killed my babe" for the first time she spoke sincerely, quietly and broken. Peter's brow hardened as horror and confusion struck him. The woman irresponsibly points the gun at Peter aggressively. "You are supposed to be a hero! But you didn't save my little boy!"

"I'm so sorry about your little boy, but – but" He was lost himself. His words wouldn't form, leaving lips unreliable.

"You fill people's lives with hope, then leave us behind. I have nothing" Her fingers reached for the trigger. In an instant Peter drops to his hands, the bullet cutting the air he once stood breathing. He extends his leg, swooping under her feet causing her to slam into the ground beneath her. Peter grabs the gun, clutching it tightly as he snaps it into two rough pieces of scrap metal. He turns his head throwing the pieces across the road but as he turns to face her, a hot, burning sensation arose from his stomach. Peter's lung enclose as he loses his breath. As he glances above, the woman has already fled. His hand instinctively pressing on his new wound. He pushes himself up with one hand, shaking as his body aches. His eyes met the blood that was now soaking his clothing. His lower lip quivering as his vision blurs, colours merging and object beginning to float amongst each other. Strangers staring, burning holes of concern into his soul. He knew needed to move, needed to get out of the public eye, he needed help.

With all his strength Peter, had gathered himself to the hospital Gwen was resting. His feet mistaking the odd movement, stumbling as he struggles to focus on every detail. As he entered the building, the emergency rush welcomed him, families, doctors, nurses and simple staff carefully avoiding his existence. He was thankful, as he didn't think he would sturdy himself for much longer. He reaches the reception desk, grunting as he leans on the counter. "Could you point me in, the – the direction… of Gwen Stacey… please?" He pleads breathlessly. The receptionist frowns at the sight of the sweat dripping silently down Peter's face. She begins to type furiously on the key board.

"Miss Stacey was taken home today" Peter doesn't seem to register her words. "Son? Are you okay?" Peter nods.

"Yes, thank you" He turns leaving the hospital.

"Peter, I've been calling all morning, I'm worried. Please call me back as soon as you can" This was the sixth time Gwen had tried to call Peter since her arrival. She was startled he hadn't been there, but now his absence frightened her. She knew his tendency to fall into danger and the thought of possibly losing him again, was heart breaking. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of vibration muffed by her bed quilts. She picks up her phone carelessly. "Peter?"

"Gwen? Where are you?" Peter sounded out of breath and in pain. The two sounds she hated crossed with his voice.

"I'm at home. Tell me you're safe? I'll come meet you now" Gwen pushed.

"I'm outside your window" Gwen darted up, finding Peter leaning breathlessly on her window pleadingly. She throws her phone onto her bed, rushing to her window. As she unlocks the lock, sliding the window above her head, Peter falls through the newly made space.

"Peter" Gwen panics guiding him to his feet, holding him as he stumbles to her bed. Peter unfolds himself on to her bed, his clothes soaked in his own blood. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"A woman was angry… I couldn't save his child" His eyes fluttering.

"Ok, ok. Everything is going to be ok" Peter smiles anxiously.

"I know, I'm just tired" His body begins to relax.

"Peter, stay awake" Her hands cupping his face. He nods but already falling into a sleeping state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**'Be my Valentine?'**

Valentine's Day. The day you spend time with your loved one, the day you're supposedly meant to spend all your money on. It does only happen once a year. Often the phrase 'you can't buy love' would be used when referring to money driven relationships however in this modern day and age Valentine's Day has proven quite the opposite. Like most girls who wore their heart on their sleeves, the ones who would repeatedly admit not only to others but themselves that they were madly in love, Gwen had high hopes for today. She occasionally would steal a glance at how the rose petals sat delicately in place as a single droplet would roll to the tips of their leaves. This to her was magically. This was the first year she could walk down the streets of Manhattan not scowling at the nearest couple entwined with one another. The first year she could admire the smooth heart carved chocolates in hope she'd be treated to their delight. Gwen knew she needed to be patient, after all a super hero can't be everywhere at all times however sometimes admittedly a selfish space within her wished his thoughts were only on her, just this one day.

Manhattan had welcomed February with a change of heart too. The sun glowed as the clouds scattered across the sky, today has certainly shown a positive inspiration. Gwen was surprisingly early to class today, now that she was in college, punctuality was key on schedule every day. Usually she'd find the odd excuse such as, the bus was late although she lived a five minute walking distance, or her mother needed her to take her brothers to school, which clearly was an awful lie. Unfortunately these were sometimes fantasies. The fact was she would have spent the whole night threatening the world to return Peter safely.

College was a busy mess. Young adults careless and throwing their valentine wishes across the yard. Mary Jane was Gwen's first encounter. Mary Jane was twenty one as well, but a lot less mature. She was beautiful, smart and often the light of a situation. Mary Jane was relentlessly known as the 'Drama Queen' not for her diva characteristics (although Gwen imagines they played some part) but for her friends passion for the theatre. Gwen admired Mary Jane for being so bold and confident, yet she wondered if this was always how her friend behaved. Her friend always looked as perfected as her old Barbie dolls; her red hair flowing softly through Manhattans breeze, her care free clothes clinging to her slim figure. As Gwen reaches the small wooden seat her friend stood by, she smiles politely as Mary Jane waved her over. "Hey! Happy Valentine's Day!" Mary Jane sang, nudging Gwen with her elbow whilst winking, Gwen assumed this was a cue for her to discuss what her and Peter had planned.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Gwen replied with a false smile, crunching her nose ever so slightly, her mood immediately sinking.

"So what have you and Peter got planned 'ey?" Mary Jane had never been the one to be subtle. She sat on the bench beside them, Gwen following her actions, her friend instantly crossing her legs, as she uses one hand to slide beneath her hair, raising her red strands above her vibrant green scarf.

"Nothing really, we're not really the type to get soppy on Valentine's Day" This wasn't true. Every year Gwen prayed Peter would let the world escape his head, giving them one night of bliss.

"Oh" Mary Jane wasn't too surprised. For the last two years she had gotten use to the exact same routine and answers. "Did you know Harry has booked a romantic table at the Vincent?" gasping as she informs Gwen, the excitement bouncing from her eyes. Gwen smiles enthusiastically urging Mary Jane to continue. "He insisted we made extra effort since it was our first Valentine's Day, how sweet is that?"

"You're a lucky girl" Gwen's comment seemed the right choice as it sent her friend into a giggling state of happiness. She didn't envy her, perhaps a little. But the truth of the matter is Peter isn't out with the 'guys', isn't pretending he forgot, he's simply out saving the world. Gwen's speech within her head was abruptly cut short as Mary Jane points as obviously as she can to what seems to be a transfer student.

"She's adorable! Bless her, she's probably lost" her friend was right, this girl looked the same age as them, with large brown glasses that masked her petit face. Her drastically long golden hair showered softly down her back with ringlets shaping her broad cheek bones. She also did look lost.

"I have a free, I'll show her around, see you later" and with that note Gwen arose from the harsh wood beneath her and made her way to the foreign stranger, known as a transfer student. Mary Jane's quick response of a short "Bye" barely reached Gwen's ears as she approached this lost soul.

"Hi, my names Gwen. Do you need a guide?" the poor girl was startled and withdrawn, nodding as she watched Gwen's smile stretch across her pale skin. "What class do you have?"

"Urm, my class doesn't start for another hour. I hoped if I got here early enough I'd have enough time to find the room, that plan failed miserably" She sighed quietly, her voice almost sung a lullaby as it slid through the air between them. Gwen laughs generously, glancing at the schedule the girl grips tightly.

"Ah, biology with Mrs Hamilton, you're with me, what are the odds?" Gwen was always good with quiet members. She always managed to know just what to say to confirm she wasn't hostile. The transfer let a half-hearted laugh nervously. "Hey, I'm heading there now just to get a good seat, do you want to come?"

"Ok, yeah. My names Elizabeth, thank you Gwen" Elizabeth bows her head as she feels Gwen's smile becoming infectious.

"Pretty name and no problem" They smile, secretly thanking one another as they slowly fight the breeze that has suddenly begun a war with the earth. Today wouldn't be as difficult as Gwen had anticipated. Surely Elizabeth would free her mind from the disappointment she felt swallowing her whole.

Peter had wasted his morning considering the looming fact of today's date, Valentine's Day. He stupidly agreed to accompany his friend Harry, in the grand search for his girlfriend Mary Jane. Non surprisingly his friend wasn't short on a few stacks of paper, so didn't hold back on the extent of gifts. Peter began to fall into the habit of nodding and smiling as Harry dashed around Tiffany's admiring pieces of riches. Peter felt guilty. Very guilty in fact, part of him wished it was him in Harry's shoes, picking beautiful jewellery for Gwen, blue gems that would bring out her eyes, necklaces that would sit perfectly on her prominent collar bones. But the truth was he didn't have the money and the time. Just as he stood over a pair of mesmerising crystal earrings, his ears tingle as his spider-sense alerts him. "Peter, you getting anything?" Harry had his hands full, but still allowed his eyes to wonder over to more pieces Mary Jane might like. Peter shakes his head as he scans the shop "No, sorry I've got to go" Peter darts out the shop sending a short wave at Harry who still hadn't moved. "Bye?" he murmurs still in shock.

In case you were wondering, a small dog had gotten trapped on the road and would have probably been killed viciously by the roar of the metallic engines however thanks to Peter's overly sensitive senses he swung in, in time. He landed softly on the ground, clutching the clump of hair that had begun to squirm under Peter's presence. Peter carefully handed the dog back to his owner, an elderly woman that held some resemblance to Aunt May. Her hair was noticeably grey and pulled tightly into a ballet bun, causing her worried lines to stretch every so tightly. But it were her eyes that spoke, gentle and thankful. "Hope he's ok ma'am" Peter pushed, twisting his voice ever so slightly.

"Thank you Spider-Man, it was very kind of you"

"Anything to be a help" Peter stated, his grin beneath his mask stretching as she mirrored a pleasing smile. And that was the end of it. Peter had quickly changed and decided he'd put this new found cheerful mood to good use. He decided he could make Gwen tea, add a special effort for her. In anything she deserved it. They were living together now, it wasn't big but nor was it small. It held all the necessities they 'd need; a living and kitchen area, a bed and a bathroom. Peter wasn't sure what more could there be. As soon as Peter arrived at his building, he began to fiddle within his backpack for some keys, it wasn't often he'd use the front door, so keys were barely an item that crossed his mind. Ultimately hi hands clung to them as he sucked his arm back out, he slid the key in but stopped as he let one foot rest silently on the entrance mat. He was almost sure Gwen had College today but even so, something had his hairs stiffen as he enters. Peter decided to call for attention, "Hello? Gwen?". A light noise cluttered in the far end, his eyes narrowing as he let the door closed quietly behind him. At first he assumed his imagination was playing tricks on him, his spider sense had definitely been far too alert all day, but no Gwen was definitely standing in front of him wearing nothing but a white silk robe. His eyes lingering on her hips far too long than they should. "Surprise?" Gwen crunched her nose feeling his skin burn over the spotlight that been shown above her. Peter was wordless, he did not expect this. "I can change, I should change shouldn't I – I should right – right" Gwen repeatedly tripped on her words as her palms began to sweat however as she turn nodding to herself, Peter takes a few strides towards her, grabbing her waist delicately. Her body spun facing him, their lips instantly drawn to each other. Gwen is the first to separate their lips, gasping whilst smiling. Peter leans his forehead on hers, his eyes drifting to her body. "Happy Valentine's" He whispers.

"Happy Valentine's" Gwen's heart skipped several beats as he kissed her nose, his lips brushing her upper lip as he pulls away_. Although it was Valentine's Day and New York had expected all it's animals to stay in their cages on such a night, it didn't mean the zoo keepers get them enclosed._ Peter's hand settled on her outer thigh, her skin smooth against his. They had these moments on occasion but tonight Gwen wanted the night to be just them, no late night runs or 'I'll be right back'.

"I'm so sorry" Peter moans as he allows his hand fall to his side. She knew it.

"Go safe them" She agreed as she took a step back but not before holding his hand tightly, hoping if she held hard enough he wouldn't have to leave. Gwen couldn't hear the sirens or the muffled screams, but she didn't have to. Spider-Man leaned in kissing her forehead as he runs down the hall. She was in love with Spider-Man, not just Peter Parker. And even though she knows Peter would have gotten changed and went out their bedroom window, some part of her still hoped he'd be sitting on their bed, grinning wildly. He never was. Valentine's Day, she spent five minutes with him followed by a sleepless night alone, Gwen never would forget this.


End file.
